Drabbes of Our Daily Life
by shr-ruri
Summary: Domestic AU, di mana Mekakushidan berisi anak-anak remaja yang normal, melewati hari-hari dengan senyum, teriakan, dan gelak tawa dari ruang 107 tersebut, karena drabbles makanya dianggap ONESHOTS hehehehe Read and Review please
1. Graduation Day

**Hai minna, lama ga jumpaa**

**jadi fanfic kali ini Domestic AU, di mana Mekakushidan berisi anak-anak remaja yang normal, tanpa kekuatan, labil, stress, seperti authornya**

**Oke, lupakan yang terakhir**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Drabbes of Our Daily Life"**

**Chapter 1 : ****Graduation Day**

**Rate : T**

**Romance, Friendship, Family, Humor**

**Kagerou Project doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Shizen no Teki-P.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Takane-san, Haruka-san, selamat atas kelulusannya!"

Gadis manis bersyal merah menyerahkan sebuket bunga kepada kedua senpainya yang tersenyum kepada gadis itu.

"Terima kasih Ayano-chan, aku akan merindukanmu," kata gadis berambut twintails.

"Takane-san bicara apa, kau bisa ke sini lagi kok setelah kuliah," kata Ayano.

"Ayano benar, Takane. Kita kan seapartemen, nanti kita bisa atur waktu supaya bisa berkunjung ke sini lagi," kata pemuda tinggi yang memeluk Takane dari belakang.

"Kalian... seapartemen?" kata pemuda berjersey merah.

"Berdua saja?" tanya Ayano.

"Haruka, seharusnya kau tidak mengatakannya!" pekik Takane.

"Eeh, tapi kita kan sudah berpacaran, bukankah itu tidak masalah?"

"Iya sih, tapi-"

"Shintaro, nanti kita seapartemen juga ya," kata Ayano sambil tersenyum riang pada Shintaro.

"H-ha?!"

"Ayolah, kelihatannya menyenangkan! Atau... kau tidak mau seapartemen denganku?"

"Itu- bukan begitu tapi..."

"Kalau begitu sudah diputuskan, lulus nanti kita tinggal bersama ya!"

"O-oi Ayano!"

"Bagaimana kalau kalian tinggal bersama kami?" saran Haruka.

Ketiga pasang mata menatap mata hitam Kokonose Haruka yang berkilat antusias.

"Maksudmu... Ayano dan aku?" tanya Shintaro.

"Kau benar! Ayano-chan bisa berbagi kamar denganku, dan Kisaragi bisa denganmu," kata Takane.

"Eeh, bolehkah?" tanya Ayano, "tapi biayanya-"

"Itu mudah diurus kok, nanti kita bagi dua saja," kata Haruka.

"Oi, apa kami tidak mengganggu?" kata Shintaro, "kalian pasti ingin berduaan kan?"

Haruka dan Takane saling memandang, lalu keduanya langsung memalingkan muka dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Se-setahun cukup kok," kata Takane.

Haruka mengangguk-angguk sambil tersenyum.

"Sebenarnya... bagiku tidak cukup," bisik Haruka pada dirinya sendiri.

Shintaro yang kebetulan berdiri di dekat Haruka mendengar bisikan Haruka yang kecil itu, lalu ia tersenyum jahil dan menyikut Haruka.

"Hee, kau bilang apa, Haruka?"

"K-kau mendengarnya?!"

"Itu menandakan dirimu memang laki-laki normal."

"Sh-shintaro!"

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Takane.

"Normal?" tanya Ayano.

"Na-nandemonai!" kata Haruka.

Shintaro hanya menyeringai lebar di saat Haruka menatapnya dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Selamat berjuang untuk setahun ke depan ya, Kokonose Haruka," kata Shintaro sambil menepuk punggung Haruka.

"Shintaro!"


	2. So Lonely

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Drabbes of Our Daily Life"**

**Chapter 2 : ****So Lonely**

**Rate : T**

**Romance, Friendship, Family, Humor**

**Kagerou Project doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Shizen no Teki-P.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Ohayou Takane, aku sudah membuatkan sarapan."

"Ohayou Ha-hoammh... Aku masih mengantuk..."

"Ayolah Takane, ini masih pagi! Kau harus lebih bersemangat dan banyak tersenyum."

"Tapi..."

"Tapi?"

"Lupakan saja," kata Takane sambil menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja makan dan menggembungkan pipinya.

Haruka tersenyum, ia meletakkan segelas susu di depan Takane, melepas apron yang ia kenakan, lalu ia menepuk kepala gadis yang tinggal bersamanya sejak sebulan yang lalu.

"Pulang kuliah nanti, ayo kita pergi mengunjungi Ayano dan Shintaro."

"E-eh?!"

"Kau pasti bosan karena setibanya di kampus nanti tidak akan bertemu mereka berdua, kan?"

"Ti-tidak kok! Aku hanya merindukan Ayano-chan, siapa yang merindukan bocah Kisaragi itu?! E-eh, maksudku, aku tidak merindukan siapa-siapa, t-tapi-"

Haruka tertawa, lalu ia mencium hidung Takane.

"Tunggu setahun lagi, dan kau pasti akan bertemu mereka berdua setiap hari, pagi dan malamnya."

Takane menganggukkan kepalanya sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Kalau kau memang merindukan mereka, kenapa tidak bilang saja langsung padaku?"

"Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu... Jurusan kuliah kita berbeda, gedungnya juga berbeda, apalagi jam pulangnya. Tidak ada teman perempuan di kampus yang memahami diriku seperti Ayano, dan juga tidak ada teman yang bisa diajak bertengkar seperti Shintaro. Kau juga tidak bersamaku sepanjang hari seperti masa-masa sekolah dulu. Aku merasa..." "Sedikit kesepian?"

"Tapi... aku tidak ingin merepotkan siapa-siapa. "

"Aah, souka."

Takane mengambil gelas berisi susu dan meminumnya.

"Kalau begitu, di siang hari saat Takane kesepian, malamnya tidur saja bersamaku!"

Dan Takane langsung menyemburkan susu yang diminumnya saat itu juga.


	3. Brother in Law

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Drabbes of Our Daily Life"**

**Chapter 3 : Brother in Law**

**Rate : T**

**Romance, Friendship, Family, Humor**

**Kagerou Project doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Shizen no Teki-P.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Tadaima!" kata Ayano dengan riang.

"Okaeri onee-chan," kata Kido yang kemudian menatap orang yang dibawa kakak angkatnya itu ke rumah mereka, "oh, halo Shintaro."

"Yo Kido, maaf mengganggu," kata Shintaro.

"Aku mengundangnya makan malam ke sini karena tidak ada orang di rumahnya, dan daripada dia sendirian di rumah, lebih baik dia ke sini," kata Ayano.

"Dia yang memaksaku," kata Shintaro.

"Habisnya, Shintaro pasti langsung membuka komputernya kalau tidak kuajak ke sini."

"A-apa salahnya kalau aku membuka komputerku?"

"Kebiasaan hikkineetmu akan muncul dan kau akan mengacuhkanku selama berhari-hari."

Shintaro langsung terdiam seribu kata.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar yang berpapankan 'Girls' Room' terbuka dan menampilkan sosok seorang Kozakura Mary.

"Ah, Ayano-chan sudah pulang," panggil Mary, "Shintaro, selamat datang."

"Aku pulang, Mary-chan," tanya Ayano sambil mengelus kepala Mary, "bagaimana harimu?"

"Sepanjang hari ini... A-aku hanya membuat bunga kertas, tapi baru sedikit..."

"Kalau begitu, nanti malam aku akan membantumu membuatnya," kata Ayano.

"U-uhm, arigatou Ayano-chan. Seto belum pulang?" tanya Mary.

"Hmm? Biasanya dia selalu pulang agak malam kan?" tanya Ayano.

"Kemarin dia sudah berjanji padaku untuk pulang cepat," kata Mary sambil memainkan rambutnya.

"Kano mana?" tanya Shintaro.

"Aku menyuruhnya berbelanja bahan makanan, tapi..." kata Kido.

"Tapi?" tanya Shintaro.

"SUDAH 2 JAM DIA TIDAK KEMBALI!" teriak Kido.

Dan tepat saat itu juga pintu rumah terbuka lebar, Kano Shuuya berdiri di sana sambil menenteng tas belanjaan dengan wajah yang berseri-seri.

Melihat sosok pemuda berambut blonde itu, Kido langsung mengambil gunting yang berada di dekatnya.

"Ta-da-i- WH-WHOAAAA! Hampir saja kau membunuhku dengan gunting itu, Tsubomi!"

"Ke mana saja kau?! Aku hanya memintamu membelikan bahan-bahan untuk kari, dan kau tidak kembali selama 2 jam!" teriak Kido sambil menonjok perut Kano.

"I-ittai... Lalu, apa Tsubomi merinduka- UAGH!"

Kido menonjok lagi perut Kano untuk kedua kalinya.

"Kano Shuuya, kau benar-benar ingin mati?" tanya Kido.

"Kalau aku mati karena dipukul olehmu, aku tidak keberatan, karena pukulan Tsubomi adalah tanda cintany- Aduh! Ampun Kido, maafkan aku! Aku hanya bercanda," teriak Kano sambil tertawa walau Kido mencubit pinggangnya.

"Kalau kau begini terus, lama-lama kau bisa benar-benar mati, Kano," kata Shintaro.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Kano kan masochist," kata Mary sambil tersenyum.

Shintaro memandang Mary sambil termenung.

"_Bagaimana bisa gadis berwajah malaikat ini punya pemikiran seperti itu... Dunia memang penuh misteri._"

"Shuuya, sini berikan tas belanjaannya, hari ini aku yang buat makan malamnya," kata Ayano.

"Onee-chan, hari ini giliranku kan?" kata Kido mengingatkan.

"Hari ini spesial, karena ada Shintaro di sini," kata Ayano sambil tersenyum.

Awalnya Shintaro tidak mengerti kata-kata Ayano, namun butuh beberapa detik untuk memproses kalimat tersebut. Tak lama kemudian, wajah Shintaro memerah dan ia memalingkan wajahnya.

"Se-sesukamu saja," kata Shintaro.

"Baiklah, aku akan langsung memasak, kalian santai saja dulu," kata Ayano dan bergegas pergi ke dapur sambil menenteng tas berisi berbagai macam bahan makanan untuk membuat kari.

Setelah Ayano telah menghilang dari antara mereka berempat, ketiga orang lainnya memandang Shintaro.

"Ayano-chan sangat menyukai Shintaro, ne?" kata Mary.

"A-apa?!"

"Onee-chan bahkan sampai mengundangmu untuk makan malam hari ini," kata Kido.

"Hei Shintaro," panggil Kano.

"Ha?"

"Sepertinya kami harus membiasakan diri dengan fakta bahwa kaulah yang akan menjadi kakak ipar kami di masa depan," kata Kano.

Shintaro memalingkan wajahnya, berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang memerah. Di saat itulah, pintu rumah kembali terbuka.

"Tadaima," kata Seto.

"Okaeri Seto!" kata Mary yang bergegas memeluk Seto.

"Kau pulang cepat hari ini?" kata Kano.

"Dia sudah janji pada Mary untuk pulang lebih awal," kata Kido.

"Oh, halo Shintaro-san. Kau datang hari in- kau sakit? Wajahmu memerah hebat," kata Seto.

"Wajahnya begitu karena onee-chan," kata Kido.

"Eh? Maksudmu?"

"Lupakan kata-katanya!" kata Shintaro.

"Hei, hei, Seto, apa menurutmu Shintaro akan menjadi kakak ipar kita?" tanya Kano sambil memperlihatkan cengiran khasnya.

"Oi Kano, stop!" teriak Shintaro dengan wajah yang memerah.


	4. Another Peaceful Day

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Drabbes of Our Daily Life"**

**Chapter 4 : Another Peaceful Day**

**Graduation Day**

**Rate : T**

**Romance, Friendship, Family, Humor**

**Kagerou Project doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Shizen no Teki-P.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Base Mekakushidan, 2 orang.**

"Kido, aku ingin membantu," kata Mary.

"Baiklah, bantu aku menjemur pakaian," kata Kido.

Ketika keduanya menginjakkan kaki di taman belakang rumah, sinar matahari yang terik menyambut mereka.

"Cuacanya cerah," kata Kido.

"Berarti pakaiannya akan cepat kering kan?"

"Yeah, semoga hari ini tidak hujan."

"Kido, Kido, ada awan berbentuk kelinci!"

"Bukannya itu lebah?"

"E-etto... kelinci atau lebah ya? Bentuknya hampir sama."

**Base Mekakushidan, 3 orang.**

"Tadaima!" kata Kano.

"Okaeri, darimana saja?" tanya Kido.

"Aku pergi membeli beberapa majalah. Hei Mary, tadi aku mengunjungi Seto sebentar, dan ia menitipkan ini untukmu."

Kano menunjukkan sebuah buku, lebih tepatnya manga yang bergambarkan seorang pemuda berambut hitam berpakaian butler.

"Arigatou!" pekik Mary yang kemudian mengambil manga tersebut dan melesat ke kamarnya.

"Aku masih heran kenapa Mary bisa menjadi fujoshi, jangan-jangan karena manga itu?" kata Kano.

"Bisa jadi," kata Kido.

**Base Mekakushidan, 5 orang.**

"Tsubomi, Shuuya, Mary-chan, tadaima!" kata Ayano.

"Halo," kata Shintaro.

"Di mana Mary-chan? Aku tidak melihatnya," tanya Ayano.

"Tadi Seto membelikan manga baru untuknya, terakhir kali aku melihatnya ia sedang membacanya berkali-kali di kamar," kata Kido.

"Berkali-kali?" tanya Shintaro.

"Mencari hint yang menjurus pada hal-hal yang berbau... yah, kau tahu apa itu," kata Kido.

"Aku tidak ingin tahu," kata Shintaro sambil tertawa hambar.

"Shuuya, Shuuya, ayo tidur di kamarmu," panggil Ayano sambil mengguncangkan bahu Kano yang tengah tertidur di sofa dengan majalah yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Biarkan saja onee-chan, aku sudah menyuruhnya bangun berkali-kali, tapi dia tetap tidak bangun," kata Kido.

"Hmm, baiklah. Shintaro, ada cola di kulkas, ambil saja," kata Ayano.

Shintaro menatap Ayano dengan mata yang berkilat senang. Memang sepanjang perjalanan menuju base Mekakushidan, ia hanya memikirkan cola, cola dan cola, tapi ia tidak menyangka kalau Ayano menyadari apa yang ia inginkan. Padahal ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Memikirkan hal itu membuat Shintaro tersenyum senang.

"Onee-chan, tolong bantu aku mengangkat jemuran," kata Kido.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku ganti baju dulu."

Ayano bergegas masuk ke kamar, menaruh tas dan mengganti bajunya. Dilihatnya Mary sedang tertidur di antara manga kesukaannya.

"Mary sedang tidur," kata Ayano saat keluar dari kamar, "nanti akan kubangunkan sebelum makan malam."

"Biarkan saja, beberapa menit sebelum Seto pulang dia pasti akan bangun," kata Kido.

"Eh? Tahu darimana?"

"Biasanya sih begitu. Entahlah, Mary seperti punya radar mengenai kapan Seto akan pulang."

**Base Mekakushidan, 8 orang.**

Pintu kamar terbuka lebar dan menunjukkan sosok Mary yang tersenyum riang dengan rambutnya yang berantakan.

"Seto sebentar lagi pulang!"

Ayano tertawa kecil, mengambil sisir dan menyisir rambut Mary yang berantakan.

"Bagaimana kau tahu Kousuke akan pulang?"

"Rambutku selalu bergerak sendiri, karena itulah aku tahu Seto akan pulang."

"Sepertinya tidak hanya hatimu, tapi rambutmu bahkan menyukai Kousuke, ne?"

"Un!"

Setelah Ayano meletakkan sisirnya, ia menepuk kepala Mary. Lalu ia pergi menghampiri Shintaro yang terduduk di sofa sambil meminum cola dan membaca majalah yang Kano beli.

Tak lama, pintu rumah kembali terbuka.

"Semuanya! Lihat siapa yang kubawa pulang," kata Seto sambil tersenyum riang.

"Mou Seto-san, cara kau mengatakannya membuat kami terdengar seperti hewan yang dibuang," kata Momo sambil memukul pundak pemuda berhoodie hijau tersebut.

"Gomen Kisaragi-chan," kata Seto sambil memperlihatkan cengirannya.

"Kau kan memang aun obaa-san," kata Hibiya.

Momo langsung menjitak kepala Hibiya dengan keras.

"Seto!" panggil Mary.

"Ah, Mary, Tadaima," kata Seto.

"Okaerinasai," kata Mary sambil tersenyum senang.

"Kano sudah memberikan manganya kan?"

"Sudah, terima kasih Seto, aku sangat menyukainya."

"Mary-chan!" panggil Momo yang langsung memeluk Mary, "sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, 2 minggu? Aku merindukanmu! Aaah, melihat wajahmu membuat rasa lelahku hilang."

"M-Momo-chan s-sesak..."

"A-ah! Gomen Mary!"

"Kau terdengar seperti tante-tante mesum," kata Hibiya.

"Hibiya, kau ingin kulempar?" geram Momo.

"Oi Momo, bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" tanya Shintaro.

"Untunglah, aku bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaanku lebih cepat hari ini," kata Momo.

"Otsukaresama deshita," kata Ayano sambil tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Momo.

"Arigatou, Ayano-san."

"Pekerjaanmu, maksudmu dikejar-kejar fansmu?" kata Hibiya.

"Stoopppp! Jangan mengingatkanku lagi!" teriak Momo.

"Mana Kido?" tanya Seto.

"Di dapur, sedang mencuci piring," kata Ayano.

Seakan Kido mendengar namanya dipanggil, ia muncul dari balik dapur dan menunjuk Kano yang sedang tertidur sambil membuka mulut lebar-lebar.

"Siapapun, bangunkan idiot yang sedang tidur di sana."

**Base Mekakushidan, 10 orang.**

Kano terbangun dengan cermin yang dipegang Momo di depan wajahnya, menampilkan wajahnya yang penuh dengan kosmetik dan berbagai jenis aksesoris yang manis.

"Kisaragi-chan, ini..."

"Aku, Hibiya, Onii-chan, Seto-san dan Mary-chan yang mendadanimu," kata Momo.

"Kami buat semanis mungkin, berterimakasihlah," kata Hibiya.

"Gomen Kano, aku tidak bisa menolak ajakan Mary," kata Seto.

"Kano-chan, kau manis sekali," kata Shintaro sambil menahan tawanya, "aku tidak menyangka kau cocok memakai kosmetik, karena kau tahu... crossdress itu keahlian Hibiya."

"Ha?! Enak saja!"

"Oh iya, Kisaragi-chan dulu pernah mengajakmu berfoto dengan baju maid kan?" kata Seto mengingatkan.

"Aku masih punya fotonya!" teriak Momo girang.

"I-itu karena obaa-san yang memaksa!" gerutu Hibiya.

"Aku punya album fotonya saat kita mendandani Hibiya di studio SHAFT, mau lihat?" tanya Mary berbinar-binar.

"MAU MAU MAU!" teriak semuanya.

"Tunggu tunggu tunggu, tunggu dulu! Sebelumnya, bantu aku membersihkan semua ini," kata Kano sambil menghalangi Mary masuk ke kamar.

"Tidak mau," kata Mary.

"Ayolah Mary, atau... kau mau kuberitahu mereka semua tentang apa yang kau tulis di buku harianmu?" ancam Kano.

"K-KAU MEMBACANYA?! TIDAAAAAAKKK!"

Dalam sekejap mata, tubuh Kano kaku sempurna. Dan saat itu pula, pintu rumah kembali terbuka, menampakkan sosok Takane dan Haruka di ambang pintu.

"Etto... apa kami ketinggalan sesuatu?"

Ayano dan Kido keluar dari dapur sambil membawa beberapa piring makan malam.

"Ah, Takane-san, Haruka-san, kalian datang di saat yang tepat," kata Ayano.

"Kalian lama," kata Shintaro.

"Maaf terlambat, tadi kami harus menyelesaikan tugas akhir kami di kampus, jadinya kalian harus menunggu," kata Haruka.

"Lagipula kalian kelihatannya bersenang-senang. Sepertinya tadi aku mendengar teriakan Mary, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Takane.

"Tadi Kano mengganggunya lagi, entah apa yang ia katakan, sesuatu tentang buku harian?" kata Shintaro.

"Ayo semuanya, makan malam sudah siap," kata Kido.

"Lalu Kano-san?" tanya Momo.

"Biarkan saja," kata Kido.

"Danchou, kau terlalu keras padanya. Kau harus lebih mengekspresikan perasaanmu padanya!" kata Momo dengan semangat.

"Kau harus mendengar Love Expert kita, Kido," kata Takane sambil menyeringai.

"Aku tidak akan semudah itu mengekspresikan perasaan sukaku padanya," kata Kido.

"Tapi kami tidak mengatakan kalau kau menyukainya," kata Seto.

Wajah Kido memerah, ia menggeram dan menjitak kepala Seto. Di tengah-tengah keributan, Kano kembali tersadar.

"Eh? Apa yang kulewatkan?" tanya Kano.

"DANCHOU MENYUKAIMU, KANO-SAN!" teriak Momo.

"BENARKAH KIDO?!" Kano memandang Kido dengan berbinar-binar dan hendak memeluk Kido, namun ia sudah ditendang dulu oleh gadis berambut hijau tersebut.

"Jangan mendekat, BaKano!" teriak Kido.

"Wajahmu memerah, Tsubomi," kata Kano.

Seisi rumah kembali ribut dengan godaan-godaan yang ditujukan pada Danchou mereka.

Tanpa sadar, Shintaro dan Ayano berdiri berdampingan dan bergandengan tangan.

"Hari ini juga damai ya."

"Yeah, kau benar."


End file.
